Siete partes de una misma alma
by Graystone
Summary: Un alma rota. Pedazos encerrados en objetos fríos y sin vida. Condenadas a vivir solas con la única misión de mantenerlo a él con vida.
1. El anillo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.

Este es un fic para **Cris Snape** como petición suya en el foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**. Su petición consistía en un fic sobre las siete partes del alma de Voldemort al ser encerradas en los Horrocruxes. Ni decir tiene que el asunto me parece harto complicado y el resultado, como casi siempre, no me convence. Así que espero opiniones, especialmente de la peticionaria, please :) Naturalmente cada capítulo no será muy largo.

* * *

**1**

**El anillo**

El cuerpo sin vida de su padre yacía ante él, pero hacia un buen rato que había perdido todo interés por él. En cambio, centraba toda su atención en el anillo que tenía en su mano, el cual llevaba una piedra engarzada. Con su otra mano agarraba fuertemente la varita. La levantó, sosteniéndola entre él y el anillo y pronunció el sortilegio. La punta de la varita se iluminó y pareció como si absorbiese todo lo que había a su alrededor. De repente, una neblina blanca salió de él y se concentró en torno a la varita para después volar hasta el anillo, el cual comenzó a relucir y a calentarse hasta que finalmente volvió a su estado normal.

Entonces, experimentó un dolor brutal. Un dolor que le recorrió cada parte de su ser, desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza, como si miles de cuchillos incandescentes se le clavasen por todo el cuerpo. El anillo se le cayó al suelo mientras él caía desplomado. Sintió como si una parte de él lo abandonase para siempre. Una ínfima parte que se escapaba de entre hueso, carne y sangre, de su ser, para ser contenida en otro sitio de metal y piedra. Un lugar frío y oscuro. Inanimado.

¿Qué sentía? Notaba un profundo dolor y tormento. Como si la muerte que había hecho posible aquel sortilegio hubiese sido multiplicada por mil. En el interior de aquel anillo era todo oscuro y frío, pero aunque fuese sólo una porción de alma, sentía que en cuerpo era igual que antes. Porque sí, tenía un cuerpo, aunque este estaba destrozado, sangriento y en carne viva, como si el hecho de desgajar tu alma y encerrarla para siempre exigiese no sólo el pago de un asesinato. Había leído algo sobre aquello pero, ¿qué más daba? Tampoco iba a preocuparse en exceso por cómo se sentiría su parte del alma encerrada.

Y así permaneció. Durante años no sintió nada, o tal vez sí. Lo sentía a él. A su igual, al resto de su alma rota. Aunque estuviese a miles de kilómetros de distancia, parecía como si estuviese fuera de ese recinto, a su lado. Pero sobretodo sintió cuando siguió rompiendo su alma. Sintió el mismo dolor cuando guardó esas partes en otros recipientes. Sentía a esas partes encerradas en otros lugares, sus hermanas, sus iguales, gritando desesperadas, tanto como lo hacía ella. Y lo sentía a él, con su alma hecha jirones, especialmente cuando perdió su poder, cuando quedó reducido a la nada y su malograda alma empequeñecida a un suspiro.


	2. El diario

**2**

**El diario**

Sí… ¡Sí! Estaba eufórico. El maleficio nuevamente había sido casi mortal, tanto como la vez que había guardado la parte de su alma en el anillo, pero sabía que las circunstancias actuales hacían el proceso mucho menos doloroso.

Había abierto por fin la Cámara de los Secretos y lo que era mejor, la bestia que contenía, el basilisco, ya se había cobrado su primea víctima muggle. No, no la había matado el basilisco. La había matado él y sólo él. Y como tal, decidió crear su segundo Horrocrux, consciente de que experimentaría un dolor equiparable a cuando convirtió el anillo en horrocrux. ¿Pero qué más daba? Estaba eufórico, pletórico.

Su parte del alma salió del él como una neblina y se metió entre las blancas páginas del diario que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo. Y esa parte no gritó ni chilló porque tuviese el cuerpo desgarrado y destruido. Porque no lo tenía. No. Era como siempre, el muchacho de diecisiete años, sólo que más alto, más fuerte, más joven.

Viviría así eternamente, pero lo prefería. Podía sentir a su otra parte, su gemela, llorando y quejándose, pero se rio de sus lamentos, porque ella no los sentía. No. Gritaba, gritaba de placer, aunque a veces los gritos eran de dolor. Pero ella no los sentía. La situación en la que fue creado el horrocrux fue de un placer tan inmenso que por siempre sentiría esa sensación. Una sensación tal que la haría capaz de salir de entre esas páginas, no como su gemela, atrapada para siempre. No, ella podría salir de esas páginas, mezclarse con los vivos, hablar con la gente, corromper sus almas hasta tal punto que ya no fuesen suyas, sino de ella. Si… Ese sería su cometido, su involuntario cometido, pues su creador no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho. Porque cuando llegase el día en que él ya no estuviese, ella podría resucitar de nuevo, como un ser independiente. Más alto, más fuerte, más joven… Mejor.


	3. La copa

**3**

**La copa**

Nuevamente volvió a sentir algo parecido a cuando guardó una parte del alma dentro del diario. En este caso, aunque se sentía eufórico por haber encontrado no una, sino dos reliquias de dos de los fundadores de Hogwarts, más aún la reliquia de su antepasado Slytherin, una copa no era un diario. El diario permitía interactuar con la persona que escribiese en él, pero una copa era una copa, fría y dura. Aunque alguien bebiese en ella, nada pasaría.

En cierto modo envidiaba a la parte del alma encerrada en el diario. Ella y sólo ella era capaz de salir más allá de su encierro, no como ni como la parte encerrada en el anillo. A ella también la odiaba, porque era débil, se había limitado a darse cuenta de que no podía hacer nada. Pero ella no, ella haría todo lo posible por salir de esas paredes, de interactuar con el mundo, de ser otra cosa que una porción de un alma atormentada y destrozada.

Por ello, aunque no sentía un dolor extremo, sentía una gran furia y rabia por estar atrapada y no poder hacer nada. Maldecía a su creador, a sus contrapartes. A todo el mundo, porque viviría siempre así, hasta que alguien, alguien valiente, la liberase. Sería esa persona, sólo esa, a la que querría agradecer haberla liberado porque ¿había algo peor que querer luchar, querer vivir o querer ser libre y no poder?


	4. El relicario

**Nota: **en esta ocasión me ha salido un drabble :)

**4**

**El relicario**

En aquella ocasión había sido peor, mucho peor. Si ya de por sí la conversión de la copa había sido dura, peor aún la del relicario, pues su cuerpo estaba muy cansado. Por ello, la parte del alma que quedó encerrada era menos que nada, una mera existencia, condenada. Su cuidado requeriría de una mayor atención por parte de su dueño, no sólo por el hecho de ser la parte del alma más débil, sino también porque a fin de cuentas ahora residía en el interior de la más preciada de todas las reliquias. Débil, sí, hasta que estuviese amenazada…


	5. La diadema

**5**

**La diadema**

Aquella vez fue distinto. Quizás se tratase de una cualidad de la diadema, pero aunque el dolor y la pena estaban muy presentes, podía sentir como si el conocimiento la imbuyese en todo su ser, de modo que era capaz de saber más haya de aquella celda, de conocer todo lo que le rodeaba y más allá, pues durante años sólo sentiría el claustrofóbico interior de aquella sala mientras sus hermanas, sus iguales, gritaban o se desesperaban en celdas tan frías e inanimadas como la suya. Y algún día, algún día encontraría la forma de salir de allí, de volver a su estado inicial o de hacerselo pagar al ser que le había hecho eso.


	6. La serpiente

**6**

**La serpiente**

Aquella vez fue distinto. Muy distinto. Entrar en el cuerpo de un ser vivo, aunque fuese el de una serpiente, no debía tener paragón con estar encerrado en un objeto sin vida. Mientras que sus iguales permanecían encerradas, con sus más y sus menos, ella tenía total libertad de movimiento, pudiendo ir hacia donde ella quisiese, incluso controlar a aquella cosa, pero muchas veces no fue necesario, bien porque la serpiente ya era fiel de por sí a su amo, bien porque, a fin de cuentas, la parte del alma que quedó guardada estaba muy débil, quizás la más débil de todas las partes desgarradas, todo por el hecho de que su creador no era nadie, menos que un humano, un despojo. Entonces pensó que había sido muy hábil, encerrar una parte de su alma rota, la más débil de todas, en un ser vivo. Así no se correrían peligros. Maldición.


	7. Harry Potter

**7**

**Harry Potter**

No... ¡No! Esto ha sido un error, esto no debería estar pasando. No se puede encerrar una parte del alma en otra persona, las consecuencias se desconocen. Pero ahora el error se ha cometido y estoy atrapada en el cuerpo de un bebé. Del único ser en el mundo que ha sido capaz de derrotar a mi creador. Esto es imposible. Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Es una pesadilla. Siento un dolor extremo, pero también una agonía. Este cuerpo es... Es puro, es noble, no tiene nada que ver con el corrompido cuerpo en el que habitaba. Maldición, esto me está matando por dentro, siento una pena inmensa. Siento... que quiero morir.

**FIN**


End file.
